Glamorous
by prisimscollide
Summary: Kagome has it all, she is head of a global charity and editor in chief of Ravishing the biggest magazine in New York. When the unthinkable happens who is there to step in? sesskag m for later


A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another story. I really will try to finish all the others. Things have been pretty damn hectic. I didn't get into our govenors school for the arts which was a bummer and I was working on my portfollio. so meh. well please critique!

** GLAMOROUS**

"Higher, Higher. No this way doll. Perfect." Kagome smiled to the girl in front of her, giving the cue to the photographer to snap a round of pictures. She turned completely disregarding the beautiful girl behind her to speak curtly with the photographer. "This is exactly how I want the pictures done for this issue. There is no such thing as teen chic it is chic." Kagome tucked her black hair behind her ear wishing she could put it up in a pony tail and be done with it. She motioned for her head stylist and company to gather around her, walking briskly to the girl still sitting pin straight waiting to be moved.

"Ms. Higurashi we have the layout of outfits to be featured ready." Kagome turned to the mousy woman on her left holding the template up for her to examine.

"Really? I have already approved the latest template put together by Bankotsu. These colors are all pastel. I wanted bold."

"Ms. Higurashi," another man popped up by her elbow as she continued clicking through photo settings and profiles of models to be used. "The consultants have stressed the issues of spring colors to be cruc-"

"Excuse me? I am very well aware that it is nearly spring, I'm not blind. I said I wanted bold colors and I will get them. Have any of you even considered what I said about the layout provided by Bankotsu. I am very well aware of the Consultants decision but they did not see the final product which will be coming in very shortly. I left explicit instructions not to gather the clothes that were lined up in this shoot. We pick the designers- they do not pick us. How many times do I have to make this clear?"

"Yes Ma'am. But the makeup?"

"Taken care of. It is also being delivered today. The actual shoot will commence tomorrow. "

"Yes Ma'am." Kagome turned to the snack table and stood straight, grabbing a wine glass and a spoon, quickly calling the room to attention in a manner of seconds.

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate the effort today, we have a big shoot tomorrow, I'm expecting straight to the point, no hassle please. We have gathered an elite team and this will be our most politically provocative issue this year. I do not need to remind you what that entails." Applause rounded up and Kagome smiled leaving the warehouse quickly, umbrella already up when she stepped outside to the car waiting for her. She nodded to the man holding the door. "Thank you Charles."

He nodded, Kagome was pleasantly surprised with her car mates.

"Kagome dear! How are you?" The tall brown haired girl leapt across the extensive interior- drink in hand, to give her best friend a hug.

"I'm good. Exhausted. We had Angelina cancel on us- something on account of Pax being sick. We couldn't arrange a rain check so Rachel Bilson has agreed to step in." Kagome put her head in her hands and sighed. Sango stared.

"What exactly has she done to be environmentally provocative?"

"Her publicist has informed me of some recent activism in Darfur. She is hosting a candlelight vigil in two months as well as a ball for the rich and famous to donate their billions. Of course I already knew about the ball, the candle light vigil in April hasn't exactly attracted as much attention as wished. I referred her to Miroku's PR. He'll enjoy the business, I'm sure it will keep you even more busy. I doubt it can be that bad to go clubbing with New York's finest every night arranging ties." Kagome smiled at Sango, who just grinned right back and shrugged.

"Speaking of clubbing. Tonight Molly Sims and Anne Hathaway are in town and are going to Rosters. You wanna come?" Kagome looked at Sango for a moment considering heavily.

"I have to get stuff ready here." she sighed.

"Oh boo. Alexa can very well handle everything here, it's not to hard considering how much you plan ahead. "

"Sango -"

"So it's settled 9:30- Rosters. We can get wasted or just dance. Which ever you prefer. Or even maybe -"

"Both?" Kagome smiled.

"Of course my dear. Now I have to run. Thank god this rain stopped." Kagome hadn't even realized the car had stopped. Charles opened the door, Sango gave her one more hug and got out swiftly, allowing Charles to shut the door behind her. Kagome watched her best friend go- her tall figure swathed in a blue Christopher Kane dress with black and white leggings and black ankle boots. Kagome looked at her own outfit grimly. She had some DNKY hand painted jeans and an emerald babydoll top by Marc Jacobs specifically for her as a gift three years ago- it was way before it's time which happened to be emerging. On Sango the outfit would have looked ravishing, right down to the Louis Vuitton heels. Kagome couldn't say as much. Girls would KILL for her clothes, she would just as soon give away half of them. Her cell sounded from the depths of her purse. Hurriedly she answered it, hoping for a nice voice.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Shippo! Hi, how are you?"

"Good. We need you to come in for a bit since you can't come in tomorrow. Kanna wanted some confirmations on a few additions to the guest list for TAGG "IT" next month. Sure Ship, I'll be there in two minutes."

"Alright Kagome, see ya." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed, more work. Not that TAGG wasn't her pride and joy but wasn't she busy enough? _Hey girl you picked this hand yourself. _

"Charles? Change of plans. Can you drop me off at TAGG. I'll call later, why don't you go get yourself some dinner."

"Of course Ms. Higurashi." Kagome sighed, as they pulled up before the small headquarters of the huge TAGG organization which Kagome had single handedly put up. Tagg was an idea she had had as a teenager, consequently it stood for Teens Against Global Genocide. She was actually rather delighted that Rachel Bilson was on the cover of Ravishing next month. Kagome no longer had as big of a hand in TAGG as she had once, it didn't pay much and her parents had been rather angry when all she did was charity. They told her to get on with her life and go meet important people- have a life. Kagome snorted to herself. _Important people my ass. More like hey dearest daughter of mine, go get knocked up by some rich guy so we can have even more money._ Being Editor-in- chief of Ravishing did have it's perks, amazing clothes being one of them. Very important connections to money was another. Kagome's good friend from Yale- Kanna- ran the company now, giving Kagome all the final says on events and conferences, etc. Kagome placed her hand on the door when her cell phone rang, she stepped back and ducked her head to see into her bag. To say she was startled when the glass door merely three feet in front of her shattered was an understatement.


End file.
